Best friends
by gurpzzz
Summary: Cammie and Zach are best friends. This year Cammies acting different around him. Whats going on with the famous Chameleon?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This story has been disclaimed.**

**A/N **

**This is my second story. Soo yeah if you haven't read my other one read it please.**

**Summary:**

_**Cammie and Zach are best friends. This year Cammies acting different and only 2 people know why. Who are they and whats going on with the famous Chameleon?**_

_**Cammie**_

I hadn't even been 3 miles yet but my grey sports bra and black super short yoga shorts were covered in sweat

_Oof_

"Do you need a hand?" said a voice I didn't recognise.

"Umm… yes please" I said back. I held my hand out and waited for the mystery guy to pull me up. I saw that he looked exactly like Zach except his hair was a shade darker and his eyes were blue instead of green.

"Oh. My. God" I said looking at him closer. "You look just like my best friend. This is seriously weird." I noticed he kept looking at my hip so I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Your hip is all bloody and so is your knee …"

"Cammie. My name's Cammie. Who are you?"

"Jason" He flashed me a nervous smile. "Your hips bleeding real badly. Do you want to come inside and clean it up?"

"Sure Jason"

- 2 weeks later -

"Over Summer I stayed with my grandparents and it was really weird there was this guy and he-"

"HE! Tell us everything now!" Macey said enthusiastically.

"Ok clam down Mace. He looked just like Zach but with blue eyes and darker hair and I fell over and cut up my knee and hip so he invited me into his house to clean up the cuts." I explained briefly.

"Now I figured something out and I need to tell Macey. Bex and Liz I promise I will tell you but I can only tell Macey right now." I asked.

"Sure Cam. We know you'll tell us when the time is right." Bex said.

I took Macey into a passageway and told her what I had been thinking about for the past 2 weeks.

**A/N**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This story has been disclaimed.**

**A/N **

**I know I haven't updated in a while on any of my stories but I thought I'd get everything else out the way like returning my library books and sorting out my books and stuff like that. **

_**Macey**_

Cam led me to a passageway and told me to sit down. She started to pace and then began the explanation.

"Well, after I met Jason all that was on my mind for the next day was how much he looked like Zach. Then I was on Skype and Grant called me and we were talking and then I asked how the other boys were. He said Jonas was missing Liz and then he said Zach had been dating. Like a LOT. As in he said he had 3 girlfriends that WEEK. After that I swear I felt my heart drop and then I felt all jealous. Then as I was playing 21 truths with Jason – I didn't know a lot about him at this point – and Grant sent me text and he was all like 'I can see you me and Jonas are in Nebraska with his parents' and then I saw them and then Grant told me Zach missed me and I swear it felt like I was on Cloud 9 and after that all I could think about was Zach. Then I realized the boys aren't coming back to Gallagher I got all sad and moody. 3 days before we came back I heard my mom on the phone and she said something about Joining schools and now im really excited but I don't know what to do because if you haven't realized from this whole speech-" She took a deep breath, stopped pacing and looked me in the eye. "I like Zachary Goode"

I just stared at her with wide eyes and my mouth open.

**A/N**

**Yeah I know long speech right.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: This story has been disclaimed.**

**A/N **

**In case you didn't get the joining schools bit it basically means the Gallagher will now be for young men and women and Blackthorne doesn't exist anymore.**

**I know the bit about only telling Macey and then telling Bex and Liz after didn't make sense but oh well.**

**By the way are any of you readers boys? if you are PM me or review. I've never met a boy whos read this series**

_**Cammie**_

(read the authors note pleasseee)

"Well I know exactly what we are going to do." Macey says standing up.

"We are going to make you look so good he cannot resist you."

I smile at her and she returned it.

"Now why couldn't you tell Liz and Bex about this?" She asked.

"I figured since you are the boy expert I should ask you if you think he likes me back?"

"I think he does." She said.

"Let's go tell Bex and Liz now." I said.

"Guys I need to tell you something." I said as I walked into the room. They both looked up at me and waited for me to continue. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by the door opening loudly and someone saying "Hey girls! Did you miss us?" I turned just in time to see Grant and Jonas walking in. Bex and Liz got up and stepped into their awaiting arms. "Of course we did." Bex answered for all of us. "So what did you want to tell us Cam?" Liz asked.

"Oh, it's nothing I can't tell you guys later." I said. "Anyways, how was your summer?" I asked the boys.

"Oh it was good but who was that guy you were with in Nebraska?" Grant asked me.

"Oh that was Jason. He lives near my Grandparents ranch." I said. Bex and Liz looked so confused. "Grant was in Nebraska with Jonas and his parents."

"Ohhhh." They both said.

"I'm going to go get something to eat. I'm starving." I said.

"I'll come with Cam." Mace said. "Do you guys want any?"

There was a chorus of 'no' and 'no thank you' from the 2 couples so me and Macey went towards the kitchen. "So cam," Macey started. "Tell me more about Jason." I turned round so I was walking backwards and I was facing Macey. "Well he's really funny and sweet and he's really good looking but I don't like him in that way because of you know who but yeah I think you'll really like him." I smirked a I-know-something-you-don't-way but stopped when I remembered how Zach always does that. "Mace how am I gonna-" I was cut-off by a deep voice.

"How was your summer Gallagher girl?" I smiled a little at the nickname.

"That's classified," I told him in a teasing tone. "but I know all about your summer." I said.

"Oh really!" he said. "And who told you about it then?"

"Grant," I said looking at his amazing green eyes. "And he said you became quite the player." I said it in a teasing tone but inside I was upset. Mace gave me a sympathetic look that Zach nearly caught. There was a long awkward silence.

"Well, anyways me and Mace are going to go now." I said awkwardly. With that we took off running to get our cookies.

**A/N**

**Stayed up until 2 am editing this so pleasseeee review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Macey and I decided to tell Bex and Liz straight away. When we opened the door we saw Bex and Grant watching a movie and Liz and Jonas were doing their extra credit on the floor.

"Grant and Jonas out. Cam needs to tell the girls something." Macey said. After the boys had left Bex and Liz were looking at me. I took a deep breath and said "I like Zachary Goode." Their eyes widened. "And because the 2 schools are merging," their eyes lit up, "I was hoping you guys could give me a makeover." The girls got up squealing that i was gong to be their little doll. Liz pulled me gently towards the chair in front of the vanity, where Macey was covering up the mirror. I looked at her questioningly. "I want it to be a surprise." I sat down already having regrets.

"And ... Done!" Macey said as she put a pin in my hair. Sh grinned and picked up a mirror. My hair was in a center parting and was curled out of my face (sort of like Kim K). My eyelashes been curled and my eyeliner was in a sort of flick. She had put some gold eye shadow which brought out the gold fleck in my blue eyes. Macey had let me put on my favorite apple-flavor chap-stick. I turned round to give the girls a hug. "Thank you so much, guys. I look amazing." i exclaimed.

"Come on we're going to be late." Liz said after a while.

**__**When we walked through the doors, every head turned to look at us. The boys were drooling and the girls were glaring. When we sat down Mom started her speech.

"I have some news for you. Since the exchange went so well, Myself and Dr. Steve have decided to merge the 2 school together." The hall was filled with the sound of squealing girls and whooping boys but it was silent when Mom cleared her throat. "Also, we have a new student. Please welcome Jason Smith." Everyone looked towards the door that was slowly creaking open. Jason walked out, his blue eyes filled with mischief as he saw me. When he walked past he gave me a grin as if to say 'told you i'd see you soon'. Our whole group caught it and looked at me. "What was that about?" Grant asked. i just shook my head and smiled. We all looked back to the podium where Jason was introducing himself. He ran his hand through his dark brown hair as he spoke. "I'm Jason Smith, I'm a Pavement artist and my code name is Shadow." He smiled and walked towards our table. The hall was silent as he stood behind me with his arms crossed and bottom lip jutted out, looking a bit like a child who didn't get their way. He sighed and wrestled me to the floor. He grabbed both my hands in one of his and straddled me. He gave me a grin and i knew what he was doing. "No, .no please" i begged. "You ignored me." he said with a pout. I started to laugh at his face and he frowned. He attacked my side and i could feel myself convulsing with laughter. After about 5 minutes he pulled me up and I tried my best to glare at him but he just wrapped his arms around me. "Missed you, legs." he said. I just sighed and said "Missed you too, Arms."

The rest of dinner was uneventful so we all went to the P & E barn to see what Jason could do. "Zach against Jason" Bex called out. Zach walked to the mat and they started to circle each other. In the end Jason won. "Cammie against -" Bex was cut off by the sound of a voice i never wanted to hear again.

"_Get Her"_

**A/N**

**Sorry i've not been updating but i've been really busy with schoolwork, buying a guitar than practicing my guitar, revising, sleeping and trying to get my dad off the laptop for more than 2 minutes.**

**I finally read GG6 though it was really good but i wanted it to have more Zammie moments.**

**Read and Review my lovlies**


End file.
